One Messed up wish!
by Chibi-Chichi-chan
Summary: Okay summary is hard...a little what if at the end of the buu saga that turns Goku into Kakarotto! And no way to turn him back! Chapter three A is now up! Please R/R! The get together!
1. The return of Kakarotto!

I don't own Dragon Ball Z  
  
This chapter sucks........next will be better!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE!!!!!!!  
  
Sum- Okay Vegeta never died, and Buu never destroyed the Earth. Vegeta is the one that gets to make the wish...but when he uses Kakarotto...that is who they get! ^_^ And they can't change it until Goku dies again...but he doesn't! Also other changes, they can't use the other wishes to change it and yada yada until this makes sense into the series. I am gonna add to this when I think of it, mostly this is a what if and how it will be during different times, like holidays...updates will happen! How will the others take this?  
  
One Messed up wish!  
Part one!  
  
  
" YOU WHAT?!" Bulma shouted seeing Goku standing before them, Chichi had fainted seeing the tail back on his butt. Gohan and Goten were in shock, and she was yelling at her husband.  
" Woman I wished him back like you said too! What's wrong with that!?" Vegeta snapped back.  
" YOU WISHED HIM BACK AS KAKAROTTO! NOT GOKU!!"  
" Same thing..." Vegeta mumbled realizing what he did wrong.  
" Daddy can I have my tail back?" Trunks asked, Bulma glared at her son. Vegeta smirked and messed his hair up.  
" You are on the couch!" With that she took their son and left Kami's look out. The others stood there; Gohan was holding his mother, while watching his father. He looked the same but didn't look too cheerful.  
" Well Kakarotto we can finally get to training." Vegeta said, Kakarotto nodded he had yet to speak.  
" Father aren't you going to come home with us?" Gohan asked, Goten nodded his head.  
" I'll go home later." Kakarotto answered he and Vegeta took off to fight each other.   
" Why is Daddy different?" Goten asked his brother, " he has a tail."  
" I'll explain later, we better get mom home." Gohan said, he and his brother took off to their house.  
  
" I am finally out." Kakarotto said, " that Goku was way to nice...sickening." Vegeta smirked and nodded as they went super.  
" So you know everything?" Vegeta asked as he got ready to fight. Kakarotto nodded his head as he got ready to fight.   
" I remember that I can kick your ass." Kakarotto said laughing, Vegeta glared at him.  
  
" Is it true?" Chichi asked when she woke up. She was in her bedroom with her two sons.  
" Yeah...we can't change him back either." Gohan said handing her some tea. Chichi nodded her head.  
" Mommy why is he different? He was like Vegeta-san instead of daddy."   
" Goten, our father is like Vegeta, but he got hit in the head and changed. But when Vegeta wished him back, he used his real name. This made him like Vegeta." Gohan explained to his little brother, Goten nodded not really understanding. Chichi smiled at her younger son, he was so much like Goku....but there was no more Goku....only Kakarotto.  
" I am gonna start dinner, your father should be home around seven...or he'll eat cold food." Chichi said getting up.  
" Come on Goten, we should go train, maybe Trunks will want to train with us." Gohan said. His brother nodded, he looked up at his mother asking if it was okay, she waved them off and went down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
" VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted, " get your ass over here! It's dinner time!"  
" WOMAN I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted back, he turned and got punched in the face. " DAMN IT!"   
" You aren't supposed to look away." Kakarotto said, he turned and saw his two sons standing there, only to get his by Vegeta.   
" You aren't supposed to turn away." Vegeta mocked. The two started up again, until Bulma started to shout at Vegeta. " We will finish this later." With that he went inside his house. Kakarotto turned to his kids and landed next to them.  
" What are you two doing here?" He asked he glared at both of them, making Goten hide behind Gohan.  
" We were training with Trunks. Mom said dinner would be ready at seven." Gohan told him. Kakarotto nodded and flew off his sons close behind. They soon arrived at the small house.  
" Mommy!" Goten cried when they entered the house, he ran over and hugged his mother.  
" Goten, dinner is ready, go wash your hands, tell your brother too as well." She told him, the he left with his brother leaving both parents alone. Chichi looked at him for a moment before going back to her cooking.   
Kakarotto watched his mate cook he was about to go over to her, when his youngest son came back into the room, " I washed my hands!" He announced Kakarotto looked at him annoyed.  
" Bad timing." Kakarotto mumbled Chichi looked over at him. " What?"  
" Nothing, Goten get your father a drink, okay?" He nodded and went to get some tea. Gohan came back into the room and set the table and got milk for everyone else. "I hope you guys are hungry. I made a big dinner for us." Gohan helped his mother bring the plates and bowls over to the table. Kakarotto and Goten ate their dinner, while Gohan ate a little bit slower, and Chichi ate like a normal person.   
" Mother, may I go see Videl?" Gohan asked, Chichi thought for a second, he had deserved it, and had done lots of work. She smiled and nodded her head. Gohan kissed her on the cheek and left the house.   
" Goten," Kakarotto began, both Goten and Chichi looked over at him. " I want to talk to your mother, so go away." Goten looked hurt.  
" Honey, your father means why don't you go play, right?" Chichi asked giving him a glare.   
" Yeah, what she said, now leave." Goten smiled and nodded before running off to play with some kind of dragon he could find.  
" Goku..." Chichi started.  
" Woman, my name is Kakarotto, not Goku!" He corrected his tail flinching annoyed.   
" Gomen Kakarotto, what is it you want?" Chichi asked as she started to clean up, Kakarotto brought his tail up and touched her chin. " Can you please stop that? I am trying to clean."  
" You can clean later." Kakarotto told her, Chichi glared at him as his tail went around her waist and pulled her to his lap. " We only have small amount of time alone."  
" Most of the time I have to get you into the mood for us to have time alone." Chichi told him as she tried to her up, but he tightened his hold.   
" That was then, this is now. I am now a full sayien, in mind, body, and spirit. Like Vegeta is." Kakarotto mumbled kissing her neck.  
" Oh great, so now I am married to a Vegeta!" Chichi mumbled Kakarotto smirked and bit her neck, coursing her to jump. " I really need to clean, Go...Kakarotto. I have to get dessert ready for when Goten comes home."  
" Don't I get my dessert?" Kakarotto asked whispering into her ear, Chichi shivered.  
" Later, if you behave..." Chichi said as she finally got out of his hold and got to cleaning her plates.  
" But I want it now," he complained grabbing her again. Chichi turned and looked at him. " Didn't you miss me? Seven years with out me."  
" Almost the same thing when you are alive." Chichi started, " besides I was with Goku...not Kakarotto."  
" I am the same...just not that cheerful." Kakarotto said.  
" Maybe that's what I love about him." She mumbled looking down at the ground.  
" I am still Son Goku, I am just how I was born. Son Goku was a lie I am really Kakarotto. You know that, and so do I."   
" You are still different...but I still love you..." Chichi said, " deep down you are the same person."  
" Then do I get my dessert?" Kakarotto asked, Chichi glared at him before getting up.  
" Later," she said as she finished bringing the dishes over to the sink. Kakarotto sighed annoyed before getting up. " Where are you going?"  
" I am gonna take a bath." Kakarotto told her, he then moved closer to her, " want to join me?" he asked hitting her butt.  
" KAKAROTTO!" She cried, " if you want to ever eat again, you'll leave right NOW! I need to make dessert for Goten and Gohan."   
" Fine." Kakarotto said, he kissed her, wrapping his tail around her waist with one hand holding the back of her head. Chichi's arms came to his neck as he pulled her closer. He broke the kiss a few minutes later, " change your mind?"  
Chichi closed her eyes, if she looked at him she would give in, " I need to cook." Was her reply, Kakarotto smirked before leaving.  
  
Kakarotto couldn't believe he used to use a barrel as a tub. He went up stairs to use the tub that Chichi used, a normal in every house hold tub. He let it fill up as he took his cloths off. He got in and soaked, he could smell cookies being made from downstairs. Maybe it was a good thing not to have had his way with her. He heard someone come up stairs and into the bedroom. " Did you change your mind?" Kakarotto asked. The door opened and he smirked, but it soon went a way when he saw Goten!  
" Daddy!" He called running to the side of the tub. " Mommy said you'd give me my bath!"  
" NANI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakarotto shouted, he could hear his mate laughing down stairs. " You still need to be given baths!??"   
" I am only six!" Goten protested, " so are you giving me my bath?"  
" Brat..." Kakarotto mumbled, " let me have mine, then I'll give you yours." Goten shook his head, " why not?"  
" Mommy said if I don't get my bath right now, then you don't get dessert...mommy made great cookies!"  
" Cookies right..." Kakarotto mumbled, ' just my luck, I come back and I get to give my son a bath.' He sighed, " give me that towel." Goten did and Kakarotto wrapped it around himself. " Get into the tub, I'll be right back...try not to kill your self." Goten nodded and undressed. Kakarotto made his way down the stairs.  
" You are supposed to be giving your son a bath." Chichi said smiling as she turned to see him.  
" You are really mean," Kakarotto said grabbing her, " I like it." He went to kiss her when she pulled away.  
" Bath or no dessert for you." Chichi said in a teasing voice, Kakarotto glared at her before giving her a forceful kiss.   
" Okay, have it your way," he started, " but as soon as the boy is in bed, it's over!" Chichi just smirked. " Why are you doing that?"  
" Goten has been having nightmares..."  
" No...no...no...no..."   
" I bet tonight will be no different."   
" No...no...no...." Kakarotto mumbled, " he is going to be sleeping in his room tonight." With that Kakarotto left the room and went to give Goten his bath. The two came down later to see Gohan and Chichi talking.  
" There I gave it to him...now I get my dessert?" Kakarotto asked, Chichi nodded handing him some cookies, he gave her a look before pulling her onto his lap. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
" Mom can Goten and I bring these into the living room?" Gohan asked, wanting to get away from his parents little romance.  
" Go!" Kakarotto shouted pointing to the exit.  
" But I want to stay here with daddy and mommy!" Goten protested as he sat on Chichi's lap.   
" Gohan let him stay you can leave," Chichi said winking, Gohan knew his mom was torturing their father, he nodded and left. " So Goten what did you do today?" Chichi asked getting up and putting him on her husband's lap. Kakarotto growled annoyed, while Goten got comfortable.  
" Trunks and I trained, he beat me. But I told him my father could beat his father with one hand tied behind his back!" Goten said smiling at his father.  
" I am the strongest." Kakarotto said with a smirk, " aren't Chi?"  
" Yeah...of course." Chichi said rolling her eyes; she gave Goten a cup of milk for his milks.  
" Goten you and your brother are going camping tonight." Kakarotto said, " so go tell him and get ready."  
" Kakarotto! My baby boy isn't camping out there when it's winter!!!" Chichi cried, " you can live!"  
" Mommy, there is this TV special on tonight...can we watch it?" Goten begged.  
" Why don't you watch it down stairs with your brother." Kakarotto said, Chichi shook her head.  
" Gohan needs his sleep, so no. Goten we can watch it in my room." Chichi said with a smile. Kakarotto sighed, no getting lucky tonight for him.  
  
" NANI!?????????????????????????????????????" Kakarotto shouted, " I have to watch a purple dinosaur for three hours!? And I get noting out of it!? No way!" He went over and punched the TV in. Goten screamed and Chichi glared while Kakarotto gulped.  
" You...you broke the TV!" Goten cried. Chichi picked up Goten trying to calm him down.  
" You...Kakarotto third class are sleeping on the couch!" Chichi snapped, Kakarotto thought it would be best not to say anything about the third class remark. He knew she would not forgive him, he took a pillow and a blanket.  
  
Kakarotto's first day back and he's on the couch! How will get back into bed? REVIEWSSSSSSSSS PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	2. Little Goten's B-day! Kakarotto get's lu...

Disclaimer- I Kristin do not own Dragon Ball Z! *bows* THANK YOU THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLL!!! 

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Okay this one, it's the next day…also happens to be our little Goten's birthday! Chichi gets Kakarotto to help! But can she stop Kakarotto from fighting with Vegeta? What does he get? And this has romance at the end! 

One messed up wish part two!

Kakarotto woke up with someone on him; he opened his eyes and saw Goten sitting on his chest looking at him, " time to get up!" He said smiling at his father. Kakarotto growled and picked his son up before placing him on the ground. Kakarotto sat up letting the blanket fall to the ground; he was only in his boxers. " Mommy is showering then we go out to breakfast."

" Does she want me to join her?" Kakarotto asked as his oldest son entered the room. Gohan walked over and picked Goten up.

" I thought mom could bath her self…" Goten said tilting his head to the side, confused for sure by what his father said.

" Never mind, you'll understand when you are much older, I have to speak to your mother." With that Kakarotto went up the stairs leaving the two kids alone.

" What will I understand when I am older?" Goten asked his brother, Gohan got nervous and placed his brother on the ground.

"GO-CHANGE!" He called his face red; Goten looked at him before running up the stairs and to his room.

" Why are you wearing a robe?" Kakarotto asked when he went into his room; Chichi gave him a look.

" So you can't see what's under it." She answered before going back to her hair. Kakarotto smirked before coming up behind her.

" I'll strip for you if you take it off." He whispered Chichi rolled her eyes before throwing something at him.

" Go strip all you want in the bathroom, but be sure to come out wearing the cloths." She told him.

" Want to join me?" Kakarotto asked her as he wrapped his tail around her waist.

" If you would like to sleep to sleep on the couch keep pushing it, if not shut up and change!!!" She shouted, Kakarotto nodded and ran into the bathroom. He might be the strongest warrior but Chichi still could get scary…and that couch was not too soft.

Kakarotto changed and exit the bathroom to see Chichi slip her shirt on, 'calm down, if you jump her she'll have you on the couch for the rest of your life!' He thought, he saw her turn around. He gave her a smirk; Chichi rolled her eyes and went for her keys.

" Let's go before we miss the special." She said, Kakarotto followed her down the steps. Gohan and Goten waited for their parents. Goten ran over to them and his mother picked him up. " You ready to go?" Goten and his brother nodded

" Good, here you go Kakarotto you can drive." Chichi said with a smile. Kakarotto looked nervous for a second but took the keys.

They reached the city an hour and a half later. They stopped awhile away so they could walk to the restaurant. Kakarotto saw a couple go by with their hands in each others back pocket he reached over and put his hand in Chichi's back pocket. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. Chichi leaned against him; Kakarotto had his fighting cloths on so he had no back pockets. They entered a small restaurant with a few people in it. The four waited to be seated. A young woman older then Gohan but younger the Kakarotto made her way over, " smoking or non?" She asked chewing on her gum loudly.

" Non please." Chichi said. The woman nodded and asked the to follow her. They went to a booth Goten sat on the inside as Gohan sat on his outside. While on the opposite side Chichi was on the inside with Kakarotto on the outside.

" I am like Nikki, so I can I like get you anything to drink?" Nikki asked.

" The three of us will have orange juice." Chichi said.

" And for you good looking?" 

" Coffee." Kakarotto said in a cold voice. Nikki nodded and left the table. He looked over at Chichi who was glaring at the waitress wanting to kill her. Kakarotto smirked and reached over, " jealous?" 

" Hardly, she should know better then to flirt with a guy when his wife and children are around." Chichi said, " so Gohan how is school going?"

" I am getting all A's and they said I might be able to skip a grade if I keep it up. Then my principal told me last time that I might get a scholarship!" Gohan told her, Chichi's eyes light up.

" That would be great!" She said to him, " I know you can do it!" 

" Hai." Gohan said, the waitress came back with their drinks.

" Now like what can I like get you?" Nikki asked.

" I'll have a short stake with bacon." Chichi said, Nikki nodded and wrote it down.

" I'll have all that's on this side…doubled." Kakarotto said. Nikki's eyes widen.

" ALL OF THAT?!" She screamed Kakarotto nodded and gave her an odd look.

" That sounds good! I'll have it too!" Gohan said.

" Me too!" Goten added. Nikki nodded and left. 

After an hour their food came and they all ate, the boys were finished before Chichi ate one hot cake. After she finished she told Gohan to take Goten out. The older child nodded. " You wanted to be alone?" Kakarotto asked.

" I have to ask you a favor…" Chichi said, she leaned her back against the wall she wanted to look at her husband

" What kind of favor are you asking?" 

" Well you see our sons birthday is coming up, and tomorrow is when I am having his party." Chichi started, " and I need help watching all of those kids…only other parents there are gonna be Bulma and Vegeta." 

" What about 18 and Krillin?" Kakarotto asked.

" They went away with their daughter." Chichi answered, she moved closer and placed her leg over his and moved her leg up and down. " So I need you to help me watch all of those kids…ya know about thirty…"

" Thirty!?" Kakarotto shouted, " no way!" 

" Please Kakarotto, I'll do what ever you want." Chichi promised moving even closer to him.

" I am stuck with thirty kids with only three other grownups?!" 

" Can you please?" 

"If I do…I get what EVER I want?" Kakarotto asked.

" Anything…" 

" Fine…I'll do it…" 

The next day Chichi woke Gohan up and shooed him off, he was supposed to see Videl. She then woke up Kakarotto and told him to get Goten. She made a big breakfast for her birthday boy. Kakarotto came in ten minutes later in jeans and a T-shirt. A hole in the back of the jeans for his tail to stick out of. Goten came down a few after him. " Breakfast." She said, hot cakes, bacon, sausages, and eggs.

" It's great baby." Kakarotto said as he wrapped his tail around his mate. " So when are they getten here?"

" In an hour." Chichi answered, Kakarotto sat her on his lap as they watched their youngest finish his breakfast.

" Who is coming?" Goten asked.

" Honey it's your birthday!" Chichi told him, " and we are having a party for you. Trunks and your other friends are supposed to be there."

" Really?!" Goten cried, " COOL!" He ran up the stairs to get ready. Chichi smiled and turned to her husband.

" Okay so will you behave?" Chichi asked him as he wrapped his arms around her. 

" Yes…are you sure I am gonna get some?" He asked, he remembered the last time she lied to him.

" Yes! Now go get ready, I got to put the decorations up." Chichi told him as she took a box out of the closet. Kakarotto went and watched her place them in the living room. He hated the fact he was ordered not to eat all of the food. He hated it when he had to be around food and not being able to eat it. He watched his mate fight with one decoration to get it into place. He smirked when she finally got the birthday sign up in the right spot. 

" How much longer?" Kakarotto asked annoyed.

" You asked that an half hour ago!" Chichi snapped, " well I got to change." She went to move when Kakarotto stopped her.

" Can I watch?" Chichi glared and took out…yep the frying pan! And smacked him on the head.

" Hentai!" She stormed up the stairs, leaving Kakarotto sitting there with a bump smirking. 

Chichi came down to finish with the cake, she was wearing a tank top and shorts. Kakarotto watched her with his tail moving side to side slowly. A smirk was on his face.

" WHAT?! I AM NOT GOING TO THE BRAT'S PARTY!" Vegeta shouted as Bulma tried to drag him out of the house.

" You go or the couch has a roommate!" Bulma snapped Vegeta ran out the door.

" COME ON WOMAN! WE GOT TO GET GOING!" Vegeta shouted, Bulma and Trunks came out of the house. They got into a capsule plane and left.

" Now there will be no fighting with Go…Kakarotto." Bulma said, Vegeta growled but nodded. 

" Hello!" Chichi said when she saw Bulma the two girls hugged, their mates glared, their children played. 

" Thank you for inviting us…I all ready ordered Vegeta NOT to fight with Kakarotto." Bulma explained.

" Did the same with Kakarotto, now there is food for them in the kitchen! The food out side and in the living room is for the kids only!! I don't want you two eating all of their food!" The two nodded their heads. " And no killing the children!"

" Or trying to get them into any fights!" Bulma added. 

One-hour later thirty kids came running into the house, screaming and shouting playing cowboys and any other little kid games. Trunks and Goten won most of them, since they would cheat with flying and their extra strength. They were warned though no going super during the party.

" Can you believe we got sucked into this?" Vegeta asked, Kakarotto nodded his head.

" This or the couch for life." Kakarotto said, " my first night back…she had me on the couch with GOTEN sleeping in MY spot!" 

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" Vegeta started to laugh holding his sides, " you had couch...HAHHAHHAHAHA and you're son…HHAAHAHAHHA…that's…HAHAHAHHA…the funniest thing ever!" 

" It wasn't funny! It was that or watch a purple dancing dinosaur all night long!" Kakarotto snapped.

" IT SOOOOOOOOOOO FUNNY!" Vegeta fell laughing.

" That's it short boy outside and I'll show you funny!" Kakarotto said eyes narrowing on the prince. 

" DEAL!" The two went out where the kids were having a water gun fight and powered up.

" VEGETA!!!" Bulma cried, Chichi came running out of the house.

" KAKAROTTO!!!!!!" She screamed.

" GO DAD!" Trunks and Goten both shouted they glared at each other. 

A little girl walked near Kakarotto and grabbed his tail, " NANI!? Get off! I am trying to fight!" 

" MONKEY!" She cried laughing, Chichi and Bulma couldn't help but to start laughing.

" Brat! Get off of me!" Kakarotto ordered the girl kept laughing. Vegeta got annoyed and punched Kakarotto sending him and the child flying, Kakarotto grabbed the girl and held onto her protecting her.

" VEGETA!" Bulma shouted and she marched up to him, she started to get those fangs she gets when she got mad and grabbed his ear, " YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! FORGET THE GRAVITY ROOM! FORGET THE COUCH YOU ARE OUTSIDE!" 

" WOMAN LET GO OF ME! I AM PRINCE…"

" YOU AIN'T A PRINCE! YOU HAVE NO PLANET! SO SHUT UP! AND IT'S BULMA! DAMN I AM MARRIED TO YOU AND YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME?!!?!" 

Trunks watched his family fight, a little boy went up to him, " you dad gets bossed around by a girl!"

" My dad could kill your dad…" Trunks said, he hit the kids knocking him out. 

" TRUNKS!" Bulma shouted, she went back and got Trunks, " gomen Chichi, I have to take these two home."

" It's okay Bulma, are you guys coming tomorrow night? When the others will be here? Gohan is watching the kids."

" Hai! For sure! Adults night away from kids you bet!" Bulma then dragged her husband and son to the plane. 

" Goten go find your father and friend before her parents get here." Goten nodded and flew off. 

" Okay children, we're going inside for lunch! We have all kids of food then when Goten returns we'll have cake!" Forgetting what happened they cheered and followed Chichi back inside.

"Damn Vegeta." Kakarotto mumbled, " he caught me off guard!" He stood up and saw the little girl was still in his arms and okay. She gave him a smile.

" DADDY!" Goten shouted when he saw him, " we're so worried about you!" Goten hugged his father.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, I am killing Vegeta…"

" He left! You have to wait until tomorrow! Mom is having lunch, then cake!" Goten started to drag Kakarotto and the girl back to the house.

Later that night everything was back to normal. The kids were gone Chichi cleaned the mess. Gohan came home and they had dinner. The kids went to bed in their own rooms while Kakarotto and Chichi went to their own room. " So do I get what I've been wanting?"

" You're back in bed…is that good enough?" Chichi asked as she changed into her nightgown.

" But you promised!" Kakarotto whined like a little kid wanting something and being told no. " What EVER I want!" 

" Kakarotto I am tired, and we're going to have a big day tomorrow." Chichi said walking over to her bed, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her. She looked up at Kakarotto who was behind her.

" You promise and promised it wasn't a lie, so I get what I was promised…I'll promise you I won't go too far…to save your energy for after tomorrow night." Kakarotto said before nipping her ear. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. 

" Kakarotto…" Chichi whispered looking up at him, " but the…"

" We'll keep it down." He said crushing her under him as their lips connected. He heard her moan and his tail reached up and ripped her dress off.

" I LIKED THAT NIGHTGOWN!" She shouted, she sat up and glared at him.

" I'll get you another one." He told her, pulling her back down. Their lips touching yet again. His tongue in her mouth playing with her own. He reached up and turned the lights off. The two made love for a few hours, he kept his word in not tiring her out.

End of chapter two! Sorry for taking so long! I don't know when three will be out; the others will be there! How will the party go? It should be interesting with the old pervert around! Also he doesn't know about Kakarotto being back…he thinks its Goku. Come on like he'll miss his exercises to see Goku come back? Sorry I am bad at grammar and spelling. I am away next weekend so the next one will take longer. I am not sure if I can bring my laptop to my cousins or not…oh well. Later all! Please review! 


	3. The next morning...A little get together...

****

THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you all so much!! 

I am so sorry for this being so late! So many things happen, a better note is at the bottom. I'll try to have the next part up soon, this week I am REALLY busy and this weekend I got to go to my cousins. My oldest cousin is leaving for the Navy next week so we're saying bye to him. And next week is my last week of school! WHOO! 

Disclaimer- *Looks through legal papers* TV, Computer, Cat, Dog…nope don't see DBZ or anything like that…OH! Look GUM! 

One messed up wish part 3 A 

It was bright and early when Goten went to wake his parents, " MOMMY!" He shouted running into the room. 

" NO! GOTEN GO AWAY!" Chichi cried covering up, Goten stood there with his head tilted to the side. Gohan soon entered the room to see what was wrong.

" OH KAMI! GOTEN COME ON!" Gohan cried running out with Goten in his arms. He was going to be tainted for life.

" Great…well looks like we blinded our children for life!" Chichi said rolling out of bed, " I am gonna shower."

Kakarotto watched his mate go into the bathroom with a smirk on his face. He knew if he followed her into the bathroom, he would finish what he started last night in bed. He heard the water start and reached over for his boxers. ' At least no brats for the night…but that prince WILL go down!' Kakarotto thought as he went to his dresser and took out jeans and a T-shirt. He changed and heard the water turn off. Three minutes later Chichi came out.

" What time are they coming?" Kakarotto asked when he saw her.

" Around five, Gohan is leaving with Goten to pick up Trunks at four. They and Marron are going to my father's for the night." Chichi explained, " I'll be down in five minutes to start breakfast." Kakarotto nodded and left. Chichi changed into a black skirt and red shirt. She always wore something different when they had company. 

Chichi entered the kitchen and saw all three in the kitchen waiting for their breakfast. She gave them a smile before starting to cook their breakfast. Goten was chatting away, Kakarotto was watching her every movement, and Gohan was nodding to Goten while reading. Thirty minutes later they were eating breakfast. 

" Mommy why do we have to leave?" Goten asked.

" We are having a party for your father's return to earth." Chichi told him.

" Why can't I stay? I want to go to the party." Goten said giving her a cute face. Chichi smiled and bent down to talk to him.

" It's a grown up party, where you just sit around and talk. Really boring…you'll have so much more fun with your grandfather." Goten froze.

" I am going to go with Gohan." Goten told her, Chichi nodded and messed his hair up.

" You should go and pack so you have what you need." Goten nodded and left his mother, father, and brother alone in the kitchen.

" I am gonna pack too." Gohan said before leaving as well. His parents were now left alone; Kakarotto smirked.

Chichi turned and gave her husband a smile, " I got to change into my bathing suit." With that she went up the stairs and changed into her purple bikini she put on overalls over them. Going downstairs she saw her children off. " Kakarotto, please bring this to the lake." She told him, she handed him the things in a basket. Kakarotto soon left and returned, only to see a capsule plane land in front of his house. Flying up he punched Vegeta as soon as he got out.

" DAMN IT KAKAROTTO!" He shouted, " I am going to kill you for that!"

" I don't think so PRINCE." Chichi snapped, she glared at the two, Bulma nodded her head in agreement.

" No fighting for the whole day." Bulma said.

" But…" Both started to argue, but the looks from their wives made them shut up, the two nodded their heads.

" Oh look! Yamacha!" Chichi said pointing to the hovercraft that was making it's landing near by them. The four walked over to the car. 

" Hey!" Yamacha greeted them, " what's up? Am I really late?"

" Nope party is just starting, and one rule is already made, no fighting!" Chichi said to him, " so if you can follow that rule there is no trouble."

" Sure Chi, I mean you all could kill me with one shot, I am not gonna go and get myself killed by you." Yamacha replied, "so where are the others?"

" Not here yet, soon I hope." Bulma told him, " Chichi and I need to go to the house and get a few things, so you boys play nice." With that the two girls left them there all alone. 

" So Goku what's up?" Yamcha asked, " I haven't seen you in a while."

" It's Kakarotto, not Goku." Kakarotto replied correcting his old friend's mistake on the name.

" I thought you hated it when people called you that." Yamacha said confused, Kakarotto didn't reply as he saw another plane come in. Out came Roshi, Krillin, and 18.

" Goku my boy, how are you doing?"

" Damn it old timer, it's not Goku! I am Kakarotto!" Kakarotto informed him, " I am not Goku! So stop calling me that."

" Sure thing," The old man said not really caring on the reasons, " so where is the wife? I sure hope it's a bikini this year." He said laughing. 

" Old man!" Kakarotto warned, " no man, but I will stare at my wife."

" Fine, Fine." Roshi mumbled, " I got my collection with me anyway."

Later on they were at the lake eating lunch before going for a swim. The girls were in the bathing suits with their shorts on. While the men, but Roshi sat with no shirts and swim trunks on. Chichi couldn't stand the feeling of Roshi looking at her. " You look much different then the last time I saw you Chichi." Roshi started, " are you on a diet?"

" Are you saying I was fat old man?" Chichi asked, her eyes like fire as she glared at him.

" No, you just look like you lost some weight." Roshi said.

" She looked fine then, and she looks great now." Kakarotto mumbled, " so can we put this on the side?"

" You've changed Go…Kakarotto…what happened?" Krillin asked.

" Well it's like this. The smart and wonderful husband that I ever so love wished Kakarotto back…not Goku. There for we have the original Kakarotto." Bulma explained to them.

" Damn it's gonna be hard with out cheerful Goku around." Yamacha said with a sigh. 

" Well let's clean up and go for a dip!" Chichi said changing the subject for the better. Everyone agreed and they got up and put their trash in the bags. The girls ran into the water with their husbands…well 18 walked slowly with her arms crossed….and so did Vegeta. Yet everyone else ran into the water. Roshi had a noise bleed watching the girls. 

" Ah this is so much fun, relaxing and getting a tan." Bulma said as she and the girls rested along side the lake. The boys were still swimming in the water, and Roshi was still having noise bleeds.

" Yeah, this is what life is all about." Chichi agreed.

" I live on an island, so it's an everyday thing to me." 18 mumbled annoyed, " but watching the dunking fight is some what amusing." 

" True…" Chichi said nodding her head.

" You know…we should have three other people in this water." Kakarotto said looking at the girls, the other two nodded. Going under and swimming down the lake they jumped out and flew behind the girls. 18 kept quit about it, knowing she could take her husband down. Vegeta grabbed Bulma, while Kakarotto grabbed Chichi.

" Krillin I swear you damn well know that I can kick your ass so if you touch me, you'll be on the couch." 18 informed him.

" Yes dear." Krillin replied before jumping into the lake and getting her wet.

" That's it! Little man you are going down!" 18 cried as she got into the water as well.

" Man this isn't fair!" Yamacha said, " everyone else has someone to flirt with or mess around with. And here I am…stuck with the perverted old man!" 

" Are you trying to upset me sonny?" Roshi asked looking up from the water fight.

" No." 

" Good, now keep it down, it's getting good!"

" Kakarotto!" Chichi cried, " don't you dare touch me!" 

" Or what?"

" Or it's the couch for you!"

" I am so scared!" Kakarotto started, " if I remember correctly I am promised fun tonight. So I'll at least get fun out of the night."

" You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Chichi asked raising an eyebrow.

" I know it, dear." He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

" Woman stop splashing at me!" Vegeta snapped.

" You're the one that brought me into the water," Bulma said, " can't I have some fun?"

" This is your idea of fun?! I find it annoying and stupid!!" 

" Well mister all mighty I am forever sorry for ruining your day!" 

" I am a PRINCE! YOU FORGOT THAT PART?!" Vegeta snapped.

" UGH!"

" I am going to go and tan." 18 said getting out of the water.

" Yes, dear." Krillin said looking down.

" You can come too Krillin." 

" Thank you."

End of this chapter, I am gonna make this a two part chapter. I wanted to get some of it out to you all. I am really sorry for being late, problems with our dog, my grandma, and my dad getting remarried, moving things. And that's not all! Well please R/R


End file.
